1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch apparatus and a touch method using the same, and more particularly to a touch apparatus with reduced noise interference and a touch method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the research and development of science and technology progress, information device products such as smart phones, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants are readily available and can be seen with people everywhere. In order for the portable information device products to provide more user-friendly user interface, it is a trend to employ touch control instead of traditional keyboard control.
The touch control technology now can be divided into several main categories: such as resistant, capacitive, optical types. The capacitive touch control conventionally determines whether a human touch occurs according to variation in capacitance. That is, when a user's finger is on a capacitive touch panel, a capacitance formed between electrode circuitry of the touch panel and the finger changes the equivalent capacitance of the electrode circuitry of the touch panel. The processor of the device can then detect the position at which the touch occurs according to the variation of the equivalent capacitance.
However, the conventional touch devices could be interfered easily by ambient noise and the touch devices would result in touch position misjudgment. Therefore, it is desirable for the industrial to provide a touch device with effective noise immunity.